The Moon Can't Shine Without You
by merryfortune
Summary: Madoka is acting unusually nervous this morning when Elena greets her before school.


**The Moon Can't Shine Without You**

"Good morning," Elena greeted Madoka with her ever cheerful smile.

Madoka shivered. "Good morning, Elena." she returned placidly. "Would you like to walk into school with me?" Her expression was awkward.

"Hm…" Elena murmured, and she noted Madoka's facial expression. "You seem… jittery this morning."

"I-I do?" Madoka stammered.

"Will you tell me what's wrong if I agree to walk you into the school gates?" Elena asked.

"O-Of course, I mean… if you insist." Madoka replied.

With that, it was settled albeit with a strange reluctance in the mood between them. Something intensified by the fact that their fans were gathering in awe; surprised by the fact that an eclipse was ensuing. Though, such a thing was becoming less and less rare nowadays as Madoka and Elena's lives had bisected in more ways than one.

Madoka fidgeted as Elena walked her into the courtyard. Elena patiently waited for Madoka to find her voice, simply flashing her smiles here and there in the hopes that it might coax her courage. Once they were out of sight of their schoolmates and their prying eyes, Madoka was able to relax. Her stiff shoulders finally receded from their staunch place as hackles.

Elena beamed at her once again, in the shadows of the gymnasium. There, she rested against the wall but Madoka was stiff in her placement, a respectful distance away from her friend. Elena didn't mind, but it seemed that at this rate, Madoka would never confide in her so she decided to extend some more initiative unto her friend.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up or not?" Elena asked, as casually as she could lest anything more intense spook Madoka.

"I wrote you a poem!" Madoka blurted out.

"Huh?" Elena blinked.

Madoka's eyes fixated on her hands. "I wrote you a poem…" Her voice far quieter this time.

"Thank you, I love receiving fan letters." Elena teased.

"I – I was inspired to do some extra work for my literature homework. Only because I feel that my free verse needed some working as I tend to prefer couplets and the like…" Madoka explained. "And, I don't know why, but you seem like the kind of person who likes poetry, I apologise in advance if I was wrong in that presumption. A-And if you don't like the poem."

"Nonsense." Elena beamed. "You spent time and effort to write me a poem, at the very least, I can appreciate the gesture. Besides, a poem from the Moon herself? It's sure to be a treat. I love it already."

"Please don't say such unnecessarily kind things, Elena. If you dislike it, you're allowed to say such things. You always put others ahead of you and your feelings, Elena." Madoka said.

"Aw, that's not true." Elena huffed. "Now, may I read it?"

Madoka glanced at Elena. There was nothing but truth and honesty in her bright and open demeanour. Madoka was envious of such emotional freedom. And, right now, she felt bad that it was directed at her. Of course, Elena had been gifted poems before and hers was just practice, just practise or so Madoka was telling herself. She swallowed as she procured it from her bag.

"Here you go… Elena." Madoka murmured, slightly embarrassed and her heart raced.

"Thank you so very much, Madoka." Elena replied.

She accepted the letter graciously. The finest stationary had been selected and Elena could have sworn that she smelt some sort of perfume on it. It was evocative of blossoms and violets, she felt. Floral, just like home. She beamed and then, as she turned it over, she found her name on it – in English – and in the most calligraphic print that she had ever witnessed. Her heart skipped a beat. Then, with further awe in her eyes, she traced over the seal which kept the letter hidden within its homey envelope. It was a wax seal made of a regal and velveteen scarlet. She didn't recognise the insignia embossed on it, but she suspected that it was the Kaguya Family seal. Elena felt like a princess as she received as there was something inherently noble about it.

"May I?" Elena asked.

"Of course, it's your letter." Madoka replied.

"I just feel bad that I have to tear it open, you know? It's so pretty, just the way it is." She confessed as she slid her finger beneath the seal.

With grace, Elena was able to minimise the damage done to the envelope as she opened it. She smiled with accomplishment; it was a cute look on her face, Madoka thought. But then again, Madoka thought that Elena's many smiles were all rather charming and adorable. Her cheeks flushed whilst Elena drew forth the letter.

"May I read it aloud?" Elena asked.

"If that suits you." Madoka permitted the act sheepishly and with a feeble hand gesture.

"Sunflowers in a wide and yellow field

Just like their petals, I follow you

With sympathy and grace,

You tend to those around you

And having felt your care, I crave it more

In exchange, I hope that you find comfort in my presence

Be it in the lull of placid companionship

Or in the heat of swift-paced action

Regardless of time and place,

I find meaning in your beautiful warmth

I feel cold without the rays you exude

With just a smile: not just for me, but for all

I tend to simple wishes in the pale night

To be by your side; tis a strong yearning

After all, this small fact heralds true:

The Moon can't shine without you…"

Elena concluded her dramatic reading of Madoka's poem. Madoka's face was very red by the end of it and she had traced her own voice in every breath Elena had utilised in her reading. She didn't realise how well she had written it to be able to remember so much of it. Elena's face lit up.

"That was a lovely poem, Madoka. It sounds nice. Really nice, even." she said. "I feel the same way."

Madoka's fiercely beating heart ceased. "Y-You do?"

"This is a love letter, yes? Your confession is embedded in your prose, correct? I accept your feelings whole-heartedly, Madoka. I like you too." Elena replied.

"O-Oh, I mean. Thank you, Elena, for acknowledging a-and reciprocating my feelings. It means the world to me." Madoka replied with dewy tears in the corner of her eyes. She had been so terrified of rejection.

"You mean the whole of space and time to me, Madoka." Elena replied, unable to resist the inside joke.

Madoka took a huffy breath; it may have been a laugh. "I'm very glad, Elena. I – I was so worried that perhaps you had received more convincing confessions or more eloquent poetry in the past that mine would pale in comparison."

Elena shook her head. "I cherish all my gifts from all my admirers, secret and otherwise, but yours… your letter and your poetry is the most spectacular by far. I don't want to be rude to my previous suitors, but their works… their works don't grasp the real me, I feel. Only the me known by reputation and half-hearted observation. But your poem… I feel like it truly got to the crux of who I am, who you are, and who we are together. The moon can't shine without you, but the sun would be lonely without the moon to share its light with, yes?"

"Absolutely." Madoka agreed whole-heartedly with drying eyes and a proud smile, without thinking she had grabbed the ink well around her neck.

"Come on, let's get to class, mi amor." Elena flirted with a wink and she used the letter as fan to enhance her appeal.

Madoka blushed and Elena continued her straight-forward approach to romance by taking Madoka's hand. Their fingers interlocked gently, and it just felt so strangely right. Madoka smiled.

"Of course, Elena." she murmured back and allowed herself to be swept up into Elena's pace.

After all, that was one of the many things that Madoka liked and admired about Elena; her straight-forwardness, her cheerfulness, and her courage to fulfil the whims of her easy-going heart. It was wonderful. Elena was wonderful and Madoka couldn't help but think of her poem. The moon can't shine without you, the sun, and that it was true for them as well, Madoka's luminous smile was incomplete without Elena.


End file.
